George Collins
(Forward) (Defender) (Midfielder) |number = 2 (Dogwood Park, Inazuma Legend Japan) 10 (Dark Emperors) 22 (Dogwood Park (GO) in the movie) |element = Wind |team = America Heroes Dogwood Park First Dogwood Dark Emperors (former) Neo Dogwood Dogwood Park (GO) (GO Movie) America Legend Heroes Heroes Best Eleven |debut_game = Heroes Eleven Heroes Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 043 (GO) Heroes Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W}}George Collins ' is one of the main supporting characters of the Heroes Eleven series. He was a defender for Dogwood Park, until he left in the second season as he thought he wasn't strong enough, which resulted in him joining Aliea Gakuen and their ultimate team, Dark Emperors, which he was captain for. Later in the third season, he was a midfielder and temporary captain of America Heroes. He reappeared in the Inazuma Eleven GO series, watching the final match of the Holy Road along with others such as Christelle Walker and Rymour Aston. Profile |-| Heroes Eleven= *"A nimble defender. He has been friends with Patrick for a long time."'' |-| Heroes Eleven 2= *''"This fleet-footed defender is a long-standing friend of Patrick."'' |-| HE2 (Dark Emperors)= *''"The power of Aliea crystal has gave him superhuman speed."'' |-| Strikers= *''"He races past at gale-force speed! A good friend of Patirck."'' Background George Collins has an older brother named Wes Collins and a father. Appearance George wore blue uniform with number 2 on the back to the shirt. Personalities He is kind and sweet boy. Hissatsu Anime Only= *SH Triple Boost''' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' Heroes Eleven= *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori' *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'OF Bunshin Feint' *'DF Quick Draw' |-| Heroes Eleven 2= *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori' *'OF Shippuu Dash]]' *'OF Bunshin Feint' *'DF Bunshin Defense' ---- Heroes Eleven 2 (Dark Emperors) *'SH Dark Phoenix' *'OF Bunshin Feint' *'SK Chouwaza!' *'SK Speed Force' |-| Heroes Eleven 3= *'OF Shippuu Dash' (Lv 1) *'OF Fuujin no Mai' (Lv 15) *'SH Tatsumaki Otoshi' (Event) *'SH The Hurricane' (Lv 45) ---- Heroes Eleven 3 (Dark Emperors) *'SK Chouwaza!' *'SH Dark Phoenix' *'SH Excalibur' *'SK Speed Force' ---- Heroes Eleven 3 (Neo Raimon) *'SH The Hurricane V3' *'OF Shin Fuujin no Mai' *'DF Shin Double Cyclone' *'SK Speed Force' Heroes Eleven GO= *'OF Shippuu Dash Kai' *'SK Ikemen Up!' *'SH Mach Wind' *'OF Fuujin no Mai' |-| GO 2= Young Form *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'SH Mach Wind' *'OF Fuujin no Mai' ---- Adult Form *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'SK Ikemen Up!' *'DF Air Bullet' *'OF Kazaana Drive' |-| GO Galaxy= Young Form *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'SK Ikemen Up!' *'OF Fuujin no Mai' *'DF Air Bullet' ---- Adult Form *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'SK Ikemen Up!' *'DF Air Bullet' *'OF Kazaana Drive' Strikers= *'SH The Hurricane' *'SH Dark Phoenix' *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori' *'SH Triple Boost' *'SH Tatsumaki Otosh]' *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'OF Fuujin no Mai' *'DF Bunshin Defense' |-|GO Strikers 2013= *'DF Air Bullet' *'DF Deep Jungle' *'DF Bunshin Defense' *'OF Fuujin no Mai' *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'SH Dark Phoenix' *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori' *'SH Tatsumaki Otoshi' *'SH The Hurricane' *'SH Triple Boost' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Kousoku no Maxim' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Banana Shoot' *'HT Route of Sky' *'HT Dual Typhoon' Mixi Max Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Christelle Walker ' **'SK Assist!' *'MIMAX Shammel Campbell ' **'SK Speed Plus 10' *'MIMAX Kirino Ranmaru' **'DF Atlantis Wall' *'MIMAX Patrick Corbett' **'SH Gigaton Head' Trivia *He is one of the fastest players in the anime. *It's known that after the third season of Heroes Eleven, he, along with Jane, Shammel, Christelle and Rymour, played for a pro league team. Category:Wind characters Category:Keshin User Category:Defenders Category:Forwards Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:America Heroes Category:Characters